


The Worst Time

by Celevoir



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A/B/O Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celevoir/pseuds/Celevoir
Summary: Akira defied a lot of conventions regarding how those of different roles are supposed to act in society. Unfortunately, the fact that he's not how he portrays himself comes to a head in the worst possible way...





	The Worst Time

**Author's Note:**

> ...I shouldn't have read A Sip of Champagne, because man, did this story idea brew in my head and make it hard to focus on One Last Show...
> 
> Now that it's OUT of my noggin, this bird can focus again.

Akira was swaying in and out of consciousness as he tried to remember what he could, the drugs in his body as well as the pain he felt completely disorienting him. He sometimes barely heard the questions being asked of him, the use of codenames to refer to his confidants slowly taxing to remember.  
  
However, at first, he only had the drugs and pain to worry about. Closer and closer to the end of the interrogation, as he was remembering the blanks in his memory, Akira began to feel something...else...  
  
At first, it was a fog in his head as to why he was feeling hotter than usual. He was sure that he wasn't sick, so it couldn't have been...  
  
_You don't act according to the norm._  
  
Akria flinched as Dr. Takemi's voice suddenly floated through his head, unsure as to why.  
  
_...why is that, doc?_  
  
_Well, I noticed something odd while you were out this time. Despite the fact that you act somewhere between a Beta and an Alpha...you're actually an Omega._  
  
_...what?!_  
  
_Hold on. Since you are acting as my test subject for these trials, I can help you out and create a heat-suppressant specifically tailored for you. All I ask is_ that, _you wait roughly two weeks after taking the injections before coming back for any future trials each time._  
  
_...I'm_ _an..._  
  
Keeping his eyes closed as he brought a hand to his face, he heard a shift in weight in front of him.  
  
"Kurusu, can you hear me?"  
  
Sae Niijima was still in front of him, she hadn't abandoned him yet. Akira looked towards the phone on the table, his phone. "Give that...to...the true...culprit..."  
  
"True culprit...?" A few moments past before an audible gasp became heard. "You don't mean..." He simply nodded at her before his breathing hitched in his throat and he toppled over to one side onto the floor, the feeling of weakness overwhelming him.  
  
_I should warn you, though. Once you start taking them at the beginning of a heat, do **not** skip any doses. Not only will it render the later doses for that set useless, but all of the effects of the current heat that should have already happen will happen at once._  
  
"Akira, Akira, are you alright?!" Pain shot through him as his body rapidly changed from within trying to return to how it should be as of this moment. He was doing his best not to scream, to cry out in pain, but he knew that compared to whatever pheromones he was letting off, such a scream would not matter in the long run.  
  
"Don't...don't leave...please..."  
  
He was an unbonded omega while being held prisoner, already in full heat because he started the night before. Sae reached out to touch his face gently and immediately pulled it back with a yelp from how hot his skin was.  
  
"How are you so...oh, god." A few moments of silence fell before Akira barely heard her continue. "The leader of the Phantom Thieves...is an Omega?"  
  
_Hey, Akira, what's this set of injectors for?_  
  
_Injectors? Morgana, what are you---do not mess with them, those are for me alone._  
  
_The doc made medicine for only you? That seems odd._  
  
_...I have my reasons._  
  
_Why are you taking one no---they're not for the Metaverse?_  
  
_Morgana, even to you, I don't feel comfortable sharing the reason behind this particular set of medication. Now, leave me alone for a few minutes._  
  
That had been just over 24 hours ago. He had brought the next in the set, but he never got the opportunity to make use of it in any of the Safe Rooms without being seen or discovered. No doubt it had been confiscated along with whatever else he had on him at the time.  
  
Not that it mattered anymore. It wasn't worth wasting the effort to mentally kick himself for not doing it anyway and take the ridicule for a few hours afterward from some of the Thieves.  
  
He barely heard the knocking of the door, his eyes pleading Sae to stay as she began to walk away with the unlocked phone in hand. His clothing becoming unbearable, he manages to remove the black blazer first, the cold of the floor against his skin helping greatly. A few minutes passed and another two walked into the room, an officer and Akechi. Without warning, Akechi grabbed the gun off the officer and shot him dead, the silencer making the resulting shot quiet.  
  
Akechi looked down at the squirming Akira, who was losing himself more and more to the heat within, though the Omega could smell the scent of an Alpha nearby, in front of him. "This is not something I had expected," Akira heard with a sneer. "With your behavior, I would have actually pegged you for an Alpha, but to see that you're actually an Omega causes quite a few things to make more sense...such as your protectiveness of others and willingness to allow others to come to you for aid. A normal Alpha puts themselves above all others, except for maybe their packmates."  
  
Akira flinched as Akechi lifted him by the front of his white turtleneck, throwing him back into the chair. "I think...I'm going to have some fun with you before you die."  
  
Without ceremony or politeness, Akechi literally ripped Akira's clothing off, even the briefs he was having to wear for the time. "...even under something like this," Akechi started before pulling out a vial of clear liquid, which Akira barely registered as his particular heat suppressant, before throwing and smashing it hard against the ground. "...you're still feeling rather drenched, aren't you...?"  
  
Akira weakly tried to get away, almost all of his strength sapped by the heat. Akechi stomped hard on Akira's ankle as the Thief tried to move to stand, to get away. "Answer me!"  
  
"...y...yes..." The feeling of shame and sorrow filled him, knowing full well what was about to happen. He knew he was going to be raped before being murdered...and there was nothing he could do any more about it.  
  
Not with how weakened he was.  
  
Without much effort was Akira picked up around the waist before forcibly thrown onto the desk, his leaking ass in full view from how he was bent over. As soon as he tried to think of standing, Akechi came up behind him pinning both of his arms behind his back before hearing the sounds of handcuffs...  
  
...though he felt two different pairs, a different one around each ankle to keep his legs in place and separate.  
  
"Please...don't...don't do this..."  
  
Akira's only answer was his own pained gasp as multiple gloved fingers entered him at once, almost a whole hand. He tried to struggle, but whenever he would do so, the hand would be pulled out of him and he would find his head smashed against the table. It took four or five attempts before Akira finally stopped and instead just laid there with his head on the desk, tears staining his face and his own juices strewn throughout his hair.  
  
A few seconds of emptiness passed and Akira felt a new pressure against him after the sound of a zipper being undone only a moment before hand. He couldn't help but scream into the table as Akechi, without any warning, slammed all the way into the younger boy, the knot included. "As much as I would like to see if you wind up bearing after this, you won't be alive long enough to matter."  
  
No gentleness was given in the thrusts that Akechi gave, in fact, he only seemed to be moving faster and harder, giving no care about the pained omega underneath him that was currently unable to form words. The thought that the literal bastard fucking him was enjoying the chance of stealing not only his life but also his virginity crossed his mind, but only for the briefest of moments.  
  
Only a few minutes passed, but they felt like they lasted for much longer.  
  
Akira, at first, figured that Akechi getting off in him would keep the detective from going anywhere for a while, but a tug against the opening, a tug that soon became more and more pained for him, soon corrected that thought.  
  
Especially when he felt himself getting torn open by Akechi managing to rip himself out of Akira, causing blood and other fluids to mix with each other as they fell from him.  
  
Akechi stood in front of Akira on the other side of the table, seeing the cloud disappear from the silver eyes before forcibly lifting Akira by the front of his white turtleneck, placing the barrel of the gun against his forehead. "Goodbye."  
  
And the last thing Akira was aware of was the sound of a gunshot as the bullet went through his head...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In reality, Akira was slowly stripping away more and more of his clothes, taking advantage of the cold, if uncomfortable floor to keep him cool despite the heat building up within him rapidly. His chest was completely bare, revealing all sorts of black and blue scattering his entire form in addition to the black circle on his upper arm where they injected...something...into him.  
  
He heard the sound of the door opening once again and turned his head up to look at the source, seeing Sae staring at him in shock for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but you need to get your clothes back on. We need to get you out of here now." A whine escaped Akira as he felt her forcing him to at least sit up and get the uncomfortable, itchy and hot clothes back on. Once on, she made him stand up before walk out of the room with his arm over her shoulder and her supporting his weight when he could barely support his own...


End file.
